Mi maton
by F726
Summary: Lincoln Loud harto de ser abusado por Ronaldo Santiago, planea un plan para poder vengarse de él. Un TLH AU. Advertencia: Una historia llena de Yaoi muy extremo lleno de violacion, engaños, torturas y yandere.
1. Prologo

**Mi matón: Una historia lleno de amor XD. En la cual Lincoln Loud se harto de ser abusado por Ronaldo Santiago, planea un plan para poder vengarse de él. Pero al momento de crear su plan, Lincoln decide no solo vengarse, si no también lograr confesarse sus más profundos sentimientos hacia el Latino. Lograra robarse el corazón de Ron, o lo convertirá en algo que posiblemente cambiaría la vida del pobre latino para siempre. Esto obra es un AU en donde todos los géneros son invertidos excepción de Lincoln. Por ejemplo. las hermanas son hermanos y viceversa.**

 **Advertencia : Una historia llena de Yaoi muy extremo lleno de violacion, engaños, torturas y yandere.**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH) **

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo esto y nos vemos al abajo XD.**

* * *

En la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, vemos a un joven albino siendo víctima de un ataque de bully, en donde varios matones le golpean brutalmente a pobre de Lincoln Loud.

Los bravucones le patean el cuerpo ya enrollado de un pobre niño de 11 años, llorando y diciéndoles que ya pararan de patearle. Solo para que en vanamente ignorara la suplicas del albino, y seguirán continuando con el asalto, hasta que una voz más superior lograra parar de patear y terminar el pequeño entretenimiento que hacían los bravucones que aún seguían pateándole, hasta que se cesaron y después le escupían al bueno para nada del pobre albino.

Una vez que los bravucones se hacían del lado. Un Joven pecoso latino con cabellos negros muy peinado con gel, lavando puesto con sigo una sudadera púrpura, unos Jean azules y unos tenis del mismo color de su sudadera. Camino hacia donde estaba el pobre niño de pelo blancos, con un polo naranja todo maltratado y arrogado, unos jeans casi rotos y uno tennis blancos con líneas rojas. Ahí tirado llorando hasta que miro a la persona que le estaba arruinado su día muy feliz, en la hora del almuerzo.

—Muy bien Lame-O ya sabes la rutina. —El latino esperaba que el joven Loud sacara lo que había venido.

El joven Loud aún llorando, saca su mochila y después saca su caja de almuerzo. Luego de eso el matón le quita la caja y después checa su contenido en la caja. Para su sorpresa estaba todo lo que había pedido.

—Ves que fue fácil Lame-O. Si no hubieras corrido así, tal vez no te andaríamos pegando más de lo que nosotros habitualmente hacemos aquí. Y me alegro con no involucraras a Claudia en eso. Ya sabes que no me gusta poner violencia enfrente de una pobre chica llorona.

Los bravucones comenzaron a reírse mientras que el albino comenzó alzar un poco su cabeza. Lincoln miro al matón y be como se comía su almuerzo al que tanto amor le había preparado su Madre Lynn. Estaba harto de que cada día, Ronaldo Santiago y sus bravucones, siempre se aprovechan de el, también que cada día le asalta solo para que le robe su almuerzo de día, y que también le pida que trajera una merienda específica, solo por que su madre cocina mejor y por que ella era una buena chef bien conocida por toda la ciudad.

Una vez terminado Ronaldo le arroja el almuerzo a Lincoln junto con las sobras que aún tenía adentro de la caja, luego comenzó a beber el jugo de naranja y una ves que el embalse se acabara, lo tira en el bote de basura que al parecer no le dio al reciclaje. Luego de eso comenzó a hablar con el.

—Vaya que la merienda fue muy buena. —Revolviendo su panza —. Ahora se por que la Lynnsaña es tan buena. Pero bueno. —Ron comenzó acercarse albino, después lo agarra del cuello de polo naranja y comenzó acercarsele a su rostro —. Sabes Lincoln, la semana pasada me compre un juego. Así que ahora mismo no tengo efectivo. así que tendré que sacar dinero del banco de Lincoln Loud para así tener el efectivo.

—Eso suena genial Ron. El banco de Lincoln realmente es muy conveniente. —Dijo el bravucón que estaba al lado suyo de Ron.

—Eso... eso... es un... poco...

—¿Qué tipo de retorta molesta vas a pronunciar? —Dijo el joven latino, soltando del cuello de polo naranja de Lincoln y después cae al suelo temblando al no saber que le puede decir a Ron, sin tener que recibir otra golpiza.

—Hola... —Gimió de miedo al intentar cubrir sus manos en la cara.

—Acabo de oírte gimotear, diciendo hola? Y ni siquiera te e golpeado aún! —Ronaldo ya ni podía creer que tan lejos llegó hacer para dejar a pobre albino al borde del llanto.

—Ron lo estás asustándolo mucho, se fácil con el, después de todo el es nuestro amigo. —Dijo el matón, Riéndose un poco.

—Nosotros, amigos de ese patético y desagradable llorón? —Ron comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, dejando ahí al bueno para nada de Lincoln ahí tirado en el suelo —. Ni loco seré amigo de ese bueno para nada. El es tan débil... incluso lo miro más como una mujer que hombre.

Cuando los bravucones se marchaban, se toparon con unas compañeras de la clase y después la les preguntaron a los chicos.

—Ehehehe, lamento por la tardanza chicos, pero quería saber si ustedes limpiaron las flores de la maestra.

Los chicos miraron entre sí y después con una sonrisa les responde.

—AAH... si,lo acabamos, bueno Lincoln dijo que lo haría por nosotras así que tomaré mis cosas y de paso qué tal si las invitamos unas bebidas. Yo invito. —Dijo Ron sacando el dinero que le había robado de Lincoln.

—¡Enserio! Gracias Ron! Les estaremos esperando en la entrada de la cafetería. —Las chicas se marchan mientras que los demás hacen lo mismo.

Una vez en los pasillos, los chicos comenzaron a platicar y después comentaron sobre lo qué pasó hace minutos atrás.

—¡Viejo! Si que ese chico Loud, realmente es una chica maricon... la forma en la que llora y también como callo de rodillas...

—¡Cierto! También pensé lo mismo. La próxima vez haremos que realmente lo sea.

Los bravucones comenzaron a reírse, realmente le encanta maltratar mucho al pobre albino, ni siquiera sus hermanitos lo podía defender por miedo al convertirse en el asme reír de toda la escuela, por tener a un hermano que ni siquiera puede defender. Vaya lastima que tiene.

—¿Asegúrate? Que, como si el realmente tiene un pene? —Dijo su amigo al sugerir algo tan malvado.

—Ok entiendo lo que estás diciendo amigo. —Algo incómodo pero entendía lo que decía su compañero.

—Debemos sacar también unas cuantas fotos como prueba, solo por si acaso.

—Si, aremos una exhibición con ellas, vaya vergüenza que le daremos al idiota de Loud. Lo llamaremos: Lincoln Loud y la sesión de fotos desnudas del albino!

Los bravucones carcajearon y rieron sin parar por lo que le podrían hacer a Lincoln, cuando ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de volver a maltratar a Lincoln.

Por otra parte Ron no le interesaba lo que le podría hacer con el patético de Lincoln, solo quería que su día de escuela acabara y así planear su siguiente broma hacia el albino de Lame-O. Pero no se sabe que su día podría cambiar radicalmente. Y vaya sorpresa que recibirá al pobre latino.

* * *

—¡Vamos Ron! Sonríe! Sonríe la cámara y di...! CHESE! —Dijo un Lincoln Loud muy alegra y feliz al tomar una foto de Ronaldo Santiago —. Ah! Esta vez tome una buena foto! Quieres verlo!

En ese instante Lincoln le muestra la foto a Ron. Y en ella mostraba a un Ronaldo Santiago sin sus pantalones ni ropa interior puestas, mostrando así su pene desnudo, los muslos suaves y morenos con marcas bronceadas que tenía. Al parecer el cuerpo del latino estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Como si algo le habría pasado su cuerpo.

Ron no sabía por qué estaba aquí. Ni siquiera recuerda como diablos había llegado aquí semi desnudo de la parte baja. Pero una cosa estaba seguro. Que el no saldría vivo de este castigo al que muy pronto el albino le dará. Así que lo único que hizo era esperar que el día pasara y posiblemente decidir si vengarse del Loud, o dejarlo en paz.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, se que esto es algo que no esperará que subiera pero aquí lo tienes. Se que esto es traumático pero que se puede hacer jejeje.**

 **Bueno si se preguntará sobre la honra de Más que hermanos. Pues esa la pondré en pausa. Ya quería hacer esta Fic yo que me hizo llegar hasta la orgia, así que bog**

 **la podía desaprovechar en escribirla.**

 **Entonces eso es todo y también quiero decirles que no subiré nada por toda la semana. Pero no se preocupen. En unos día les actualizaré y les daré las noticias sobre el futuro de las obras, bueno eso es todo y nos leeremos en el síguete capituló. Bye.**


	2. El plan de venganza

—Te preguntarás, ¿cómo demonios llegue hasta el almacén de gimnasio? —Dijo Lincoln quitándose sus zapatos mientras miraba lentamente en la parte inferior del cuerpo inmóvil y desnudó del joven Latino —. Fue simple para ser honesto. Te drogue para que así no pudieras hablar mucho y también en no moverte del todo. ¿Huh?

Ron estaba estupefacto por todo lo que había escuchado.

— _Como...? Cómo pasó esto? Hace un tiempo yo... yo solo deje a los chicos después de la cafetería y estuve solo en los pasillos de mi casilleros, estaba apunto de volver con ellos hasta que sentí que algo me hacía sentir mal. Hasta que el maricon del Loud llego, me agarro y después me arrastro por todo el lugar en contra de mi voluntad... Esto debes de ser una broma... Aquí, en el almacén del gimnasio. Si, esto debe ser una pinche broma culera._ —Diciéndose así mismo en su mente, ya que Ronaldo no podía hablar con su boca por el cuerpo inmóvil que tenía —. _Pero aún me pregunto. ¿En que momento me había dragado? ni siquiera recuerdo haber digerido al-_... —En ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo que había digerido.

—Al parecer ya te disteis cuenta. —Sonriendo de una manera satisfactorio —. Originalmente tenía planeado hacerlo antes, pero como Levi estaba muy ocupado con sus cosas, las cosas tuvieron que retrasar, y apenas logro dármelo antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Lincoln sacó en su mochila, un envase vacío, pero no uno cualquiera, si no que era el mismo bote vacío, en la cual Ron lo había arrojado, y después tirado en el bota de basura.

—Tu ni siquiera notaste el pequeño oyó que estaba en la botella huh? Yo puse el contenido adentro de una jeringa, Ronaldo, siempre fuiste muy descuidado en esos pequeños detalles.

Ronaldo fruncía el ceño de sorprendido al recordar que había un pequeño oyó en la botella. Al principio no le tomo importancia ya que parecía una simple mancha al ojo en la que lo veía.

Una vez explicado todo, Lincoln comenzó a a desabrochar el cierre y después comenzó a exponer su miembro. Luego se le acercó un poco hacia la cara de Ron y después le comenzó a pegarle con su pene.

—Podrías apresurarte y mamarmela. Ya llevo mojando desde que comencé a rastrearte todo hacia el cobertizo y ya quiero sentir tu boca chupando me el pene.

Ron estaba sorprendido por el tamaño y a la vez horrorizado por saber lo que el maricon de Lincoln le tenía planeado hacer.

—...Lish...con... esas... joshdi...dashente... lsco de... ti... cabezha... —Apenas podía mover sus labios y decir esas palabras con el miedo que llevaba en ellas.

—¿Eh? Eso lo crees? Pero yo no seré el que me joda. —Lincoln comenzó a mastubarse y después su pena comenzó a crecer aún más —. ¿Bueno? Si tu no lo chupas por tu voluntad. Te voy a tratarte lo que más te mereces. — Lincoln saco su celular de su bolsillo y después comenzó hacer algo con el —. Tienes cinco segundos antes de que suba la foto que tome i lo ponga en el internet. Ya me imagino a toda la escuela burlándote de ti, en especial tu queridísima hermana mayor Roberta y también a tu padre Mario jejeje.

—Idio... AZTO! Qhe...esh.. losh ques... bush..cash...? Yo... Sosh...lo brosh...—

—Cuatro. —Aun contando el conteo de su amenaza de subir la foto por el internet —. Tres.

—ESHA BIESH LO HARE... SHOLO PASHRA DD CONTARSH! —Grito con desperdicio a que parara de contar y aceptar los términos que le decía que hiciera.

Ronaldo Santiago aún con la mandíbula endurecida, intentó lo posible para abrir su boca y después sacar su lengua para así poder comenzar a lamer el pene de Lincoln. Una vez que el latino logró poner el miembro adentro de su boca, comenzó usar su lengua para lamer lentamente la cabeza del pene, el sabor era desagradable y muy pegajoso al sentir el líquido preyaculatorio del albino.

—Woo... woohoho... —Lincoln comenzó a sentir el placer que le estaba dado —. Ronaldo. Tu boca vaginal es tan húmedo y...—Lincoln tomo la cabeza de Ronaldo como soporte.

— _Lincoln... puso su pene masculino adentro de mi boca.._. —Ronaldo habría un poco su boca y hacía que su lengua lograra salirse, después siguió chupando todo alrededor del pene y después volver a poner su lengua adentro —. _¿Por que? ¡¿Por que esta haciendo eso a mi?! Yo ni siquiera he hecho nada malo._ —Su saliva comenzaba salirse de su boca, al tener mucha saliva acumulada. No quería tragarse la saliva ya contaminada con la preseminal que tenía acumulada en su boca.

—Ahh... al parecer ya no tienes las fuerzas suficientes como poder mover tu mandíbula. Es por eso que... ahh! —Lincoln intentó introducir su miembro un poco más al fondo de la garganta de Ronaldo.

—Wo...*Gulp*. —Era los gemidos y el sonido de la saliva acumulada que tenía en su boca.

—Siento como un remolino muy tibio y gelatinoso halla adentro tuyo. —Comenzó a mover sus caderas para adentro y hacia afuera.

— _¡Esta moviendo mientras se coje adentro de mi boca! Se siente bastante desagradable... yo pienso que voy a vomitar._

Lincoln ya se estaba llegando a su límite. Así que comienza aferrarse un poco la cabeza de Santiago. Y después le comienza decirle.

—Ron... lo lamento mucho... Pero tampoco tienes fuerzas suficientes en tu cuerpo, así que por tampoco lo puedes mover...

 _—¡Socorro!_ —Grito intérname por ayuda.

—Muy bien pues... Lo haremos así... —Lincoln le comenzó a embestir. Y hizo que Ron sintiera el miembro de Lincoln, al entrarse lo más profundo de su garganta —. Te voy a ayudar a moverte... ah! Haa! AAHH! —Con brutalidad comenzó a coger la boca de Ronaldo, como si fuera una vagina ya listo para introducir lo más profundo de lo que podía dar su miembro.

Lincoln no paraba de mover sus cadera, siguió con mucho presión sin para, jalaba su cabeza para enfrente y hacia atrás, frente y hacia atrás, frente y hacia atrás. Continuaron por mucho más tiempo sin para.

—Así...! haciéndolo así de la manera forzada mientras que mi pene se mantiene adentro de tu boca...! Nh... Fuh! A eso yo lo llamo castigo divino...! Ah... no lo crees Ron?.

Ronaldo ya no aguantaba más, podía sentir como el pene le llegaba muy al fondo de su garganta. Quería vomitar, pero no podía con el cuerpo inmovilizado que tenía. Y lo peor es que su agresor estaba llegando a su límite.

—Ron... estoy apunto de... venirme! —Lincoln comenzó acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas.

— _¡No mames! Su pene se está haciendo más grande!_ —Ronaldo podía sentir el agrandamiento del pene que hasta sus dientes podía sentir el miembro del albino.

—ASEGÚRATE QUE LO TRAGES TIDO HASTA LA ÚLTIMA GOTA... AAAAHHHHH!

En ese momento Lincoln se vino, después agarro la cabeza y después le comenzó apretar un poco el cráneo mientras cantidades de esperma comenzaba a salirse y disparaba sin piedad. A la boca del joven Santiago.

—Ah... Ahh! Increíble. Ahora mismo yo... me vine en la boca de Ronaldo Santiago... Ahhh! —Aún sigue viniendo adentro —. Haciendo que el se trage toda mi esperma!

—Oh!... OHR-FGH. —Ronaldo se estaba ahogando de las grandes cantidades de esperma que le estaba dando su violador.

—Me estoy corriendo aún más y lo mejor es que lo hago en su garganta... ahh! AAHH! —Volviéndose a venirse adentro de Ron —. ¡¿TE Duele?! Puedes seguir tomándolo por un poco más? —Aún seguía corriéndose pero ya no tanto.

—Esto burle a pescado... Es muy desagradable... que hasta ganas de poder vomitar todo lo que traigo adentro... y a pesar de eso...

Lincoln al terminar de correrse saca su pena de la boca de Santiago y después una línea de esperan comenzó aparecer entre la cabeza del pene y la boca del latino. Pero luego el albino se sorprende al ver lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Ronaldo! Te quedaste muy emocionando que hasta te corriste junto ami! —Mirando el pene de Santiago todo ejaculado y también viendo la esperma del latino todo marrado de toda su camisa.

—C-Calsha... tu... pusha... boca! Tu pene... ah... no tiene... nada que... ver... Ehh!

Lincoln ignoro lo que decía Ronaldo y después comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, se sentó al suelo y tomó las caderas de Ronaldo para así poder juntar ambos miembros, para hacer contacto íntimo entre ambos penes.

—¿Qu-Que demonios estas haciendo? —Ronaldo mira como Lincoln estaba usando su propio pene para así jugar con el suyo —. Deja de perder el tiempo y detente! —Santiago jadeaba mientras se excitaba por el contacto que hacia ambos miembros.

—¿Pero por que detenerme? ¡Mira! —Lincoln agarra el pene de Ron y después lo junta con el suyo —. Estoy comparando tu pequeño y fimosis pene con el mío... —Lincoln miro el tamaño del pene de Ron —. Además Ronaldo. Incluso antes de tocarlo tu ya estabas duro...

Lincoln agarra ambos miembros y después comenzó a masturbarlos de manera simultáneamente. Siguió jalándolos muy despacio para así no lastimar a su amado matón, y ve como ambos penes comenzaba a eyacular su líquido preseminal.

—¡Ahh! —Ronaldo chillo de placer, al sentir que su miembro ya había llegado a su punto de placer.

—Tu tienes una voz muy suavizado ¿Huh? Ronaldo te sientes tan bien? —Lincoln comenzaba a sonríe de una manera muy lujuriante — Pero... Ahh! Esto se supone que es una venganza por todas las veces que me has abusado de mi.

Lincoln comenzó aumentar el ritmo mientras movía un poco sus caderas. Ronaldo comenzó a jadear demasiado cada vez que Lincoln masturbaba más su pene.

—Eso no está bien, no lo crees Ronaldo Santiago. —Diciendo ahora mostrando una cara bastante lujuriante.

El albino dejo de masturbar, se levanta y fue hacia atrás de Ron, luego lo posiciona en cuatro mientras el agarraba el brazo izquierdo para así mantener estable el cuerpo aún inmóvil del latino.

—Sano, alegría, sencillo y tanto como todos... siempre era la misma rutina de una vida normal y rutinaria, pero yo siempre los miraba lo opuesto a todo. Sabes Ron, no eres el único que me molestas en mi rutina de la mi vida. Cada vez que llego a la casa después de la clase, mis 10 hermanos siempre me abusaba de mi, me molestan, me golpean, y eso es toda la tarde. Siempre viene hacia ami y les ayudó en lo que necesitan, pero e realidad solo sirvo como esclavo para mis hermanos, un juguete al que no le importa si su hermano pudiera afectar su estado de salud, como lo físico y lo mental. Pero cuando decidiste abusar al alguien como yo, y jugar conmigo como si yo fuera tu juguete... de todas formas los niños buenos no son de mi tipo. Es por eso...

El pene de Lincoln comenzaba a ruborizar el trasero de Santiago. Y eso hizo que la cara de Ron comenzara a mostrar una expresión de horror y miedo, al saber a donde iba a llegar con todo lo que iba pasar en este mismo instante.

—Que no había ninguna manera de poder resistir de una buena violación a este delicioso cuerpo tuyo ¿cierto?

Ronaldo se quedó muy pálido al escuchar esa palabras tan tétricas y lujuriantes que decía el albino.

— _Ese maricon se a vuelto loco..._

Ron de manera desesperada intentó mover su maldito cuerpo, pero le era imposible ya que al estar drogado no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, solo podía mover con su maldita boca que era lo único que podía usar para hablar con el maniático violador de Lincoln Loud.

—¡Alto! Aléjate de mi! Maldito puto! —Gritaba con todo lo que tenía y hasta le agreda una voz para intimidar a Lincoln. Pero al parecer eso no hacía que el albino para con su asalto de violar a pobre latino —. Y-YA ENTENDÍ...! Yo no dire eso a nadie! —Santiago podía sentir la punta del pene tocando su ano —. YO NO LE DIRE A NADIE PERO POR FAVOR PARAR! —Ronaldo comienza llorar —. ¡ALGUIEN! QUIEN SEA! POR FAVOR SOCORRO! POR FAVOR NOOO!

Afuera del almacén de gimnasio no había nadie afuera al que le podía auxiliar, incluso los llantos de terror no podían alcanzar más allá de los alumnos presentes que estaba cerca del gimnasio. Incluso los amigos de Ronaldo comenzaron a preocupar por el ausencia de su líder.

—¡POR FOVOR LINCOLN! NOOO TE LO SUPLICO! —Suplicando a gritos de desesperación.

Pero para su mala suerte, Lincoln solo tenía una cosa en su mente, en la cual no ponía ni la más mínima atención de los llantos de miedo que decía el pobre matón al que tanto odio y amor le tenía. Y cuando Lincoln ya no aguantaba más. Le introduce al fondo su miembro y solo podía escucha una cosa en lo que decía su amado.

—NOOO ALTO! PAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAA! HERMAAAAAAA-

En ese mismo momento Ronaldo sintió algo que le había entrado en su interior de su cuerpo, era grande, demasiado grande que hasta sus vejiga comenzaba a empujar hacía enfrente y también podía sentir la punta baja de su espina dorsal, al rosar el miembro grueso del albino.

—Ahahahaha! Hoy no es el día de visita parental... así que tu papá o tu hermana no vendrán incluso si gritas por ayuda!

Lincoln al tenerlo todo adentro, comenzó sacarlo y después empujarlo todo hacia adentro, luego lo volvía sacar y de nuevo lo empujaba hacia adentro pero con diferente ángulo.

—Huh... este es un alivio... y pensaba que mi pene era lo reducidamente grande como para caber en ti... y yo muy preocupado... Haa... pero al final...! —Lincoln ahora comenzaba embestirlo con mucha velocidad. Podía hasta sentir el final de el interior de su amado, pegándolo hacia el fundo.

—¡Eso Duele! —Aún llorando Ronaldo con jadeos de... placer que decía en su boca.

—Parece ser que los efectos de la droga está perdiendo su efecto Ahora mismo...aún así no tienes las energías ya que te puse mi pene adentro tuyo... Lincoln seguía aprovechando la inmobiliaria de su matón, ya que al darle la penetration, hizo que Ron no pudiera liver sus caderas aún si el efecto de la droga ya no estaba a activa.

—No me puedo mover... ahh! No siento mis piernas...—Jadeando cada vez que Lincoln le embistió fuerza y brutalidad —. Mi culo... esta tan caliente que ni siquiera puedo moverme! —Ronaldo ya estaba a su límite que no tuvo otra opción que correrse y dejar que su fluido spermatico saliera de su pene.

—AAAAHH... ¿tu te acabas de correrte huh? —Agarro las caderas de Ron y después comenzó acelerar su ritmo —. Todo estará bien Santiago. Tu eres capas de aguantar unas cuantas embestidas sin ningún problema...

—¡Estash... equivocado! —Interrumpe con sus gemidos de placer.

—Después de todo tu has forzado tu cuerpo haciendo cualquier tipo de deportes y también balancear bien tu movilidad en la patineta cierto?

—Tan equivoca-AAHH! —Siente un fuerte golpe en su interior, al recibir una fuerte embestida.

—No te preocupes. A partir de ahora te voy a ayudar a forjar muy bien tu cuerpo. —Lincoln Intentó penetrarlo en el otro ángulo y eso hizo que Ronaldo chillara aún más fuerte do lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar —¡OOOH! —Viendo como Santiago se sacaba la lengua de la manera que uno si muriera la mejor orgia de su vida —. Parecer ser encontré tu punto dulce!

Lincoln al encontrar el punto, mueve el cuerpo inmóvil de Santiago hacia enfrente y después con el ángulo correcto, podía dar cuantas veces quiera el punto dulce de Santiago sin ningún problema.

—Ya está. Con eso será fácil de atinar si tu estas enfrente mío. —Lincoln golpeaba con el pene, el punto dulce de Ronaldo de manera repetitiva.

— _¡Mierda! El me está tocando todos los puntos raros adentro de mi culo._ —Pensado así mismo mientras sentía los raros placeres que le daba por cada golpe que el recibía —. ¡AAHN! AN! — Pensando —. _Solo acaba de una vez por favor!_

—Ronaldo. Tu has dejado una voz muy femenino. Acaso Santiago esta sirviéndose muy placentero ahora mismo? —Lincoln bufo mientras le seguía dándoles embestidas en sus puntos débiles y dulces.

—Si el no termina rápido me volveré loco... ME VOLVERÉ LOCO! —Ronaldo ya no aguantaba más y sus pensamientos comenzaron a cambiar de la manera que jamás en su vida habría imaginado en poder decir esas palabras —. Cuando su pene está adentro de mi cuerpo. Yo siento como si yo fuera alguien diferente...

—A partir de mañana por una hora cada día... tu me dejarás que te viole... y en cualquier momento de la hora tu seguirás abusando de mi como siempre... voy a dejar que tus amigos me sigan molestando solo para que ninguno sospeche de lo que hacemos... Lincoln miro a Ron y después comenzó a tocar su mejilla —. ¿Hey? Hey? Esta de acuerdo con eso cierto?

— _Ya vasta... cualquier cosa solo para acabar con esto de una buena vez y rápido._ —Pensando mientras intentaba decir su respuesta —. Esta bien lo haré! —Aún jadeando por la penetration que le daba el albino —. A partir de mañana te dejaré que me violes.

—¡Increíble! Esto es una promesa! Ahora es hora de finalizar mi acto final. —Emocionado que su que su plan funcionara, Lincoln comenzó a embestirlo de la manera tan rápida que hasta parecía máquina para coger cientos de mujeres.

—OOOH... ODIO... OOOS! —Santiago no podía creer lo rápido que hacía. Su menta ya estaba apunto de perderse por completo.

—Ron estoy a punto de venirme! —Penetrando lo más rápido y profundo que podía. —ME VENGO!

En eso Lincoln se vino en el interior de Roberto, su esperma salía como una fuete lacta sin fin. Y eso hizo que la barriga del latino comenzara a crecer un poco. Mientras que Roberto al no poder más también se corre y dejan también una enorme cantidad de su esperma.

Una vez acabado Lincoln comenzó a vestirse y una vez vestido toma una foto, luego le dice que mañana será un grandioso día y que ya no puede esperar que sea mañana para que comience las clases.

* * *

Ya en la noche Lincoln fue hacia el cuarto de Levi para darle las gracias por la droga que le había dado, para así poder completar su plan de venganza

—Gracias por ayudarme Levi, eres el mejor hermano genio que pueda tener. —Le da una abrazo a su hermano genio de 4 años.

—No hay de que unidad fraternal llamado Lincoln. Eso lo que me pedías era juego de niños. Aún así espero que no digas ninguna palabra a nuestros unidades paternales ni de tus unidades femeninas de amigas que traes. —Levi se preparaba su cama para así poder dormirse.

Una vez terminado de agradecer, Lincoln fue a su cuarto y ahí intentó todo lo posible para mantenerse dormido, que lamentablemente no lo logro.

—Creo que debí pedirle a Levi que me dará unas pastilla antes de que el se dormirá. — Lincoln miro la foto que tomo en su celular —. Mañana sera diferente Ron. Y cuando el día llegue, te voy a confesar mis sentimientos hacia ti. —Lincoln besa la foto y después guarda su celular. Sabiendo que mañana será un grandioso día para ambos chicos.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo. Y realmente lamento si unos cuantos que leyeron eso los allá traumados de manera que ni un psicólogo los podrá ayudar XD. Ahora la pregunta. ¿Habrá más capítulos? Por ahora lo pondré en pausa y veré si podré seguir continuándolo. Ya que habrá Loudcest tipo Yaoi. Y mucho yandere por parte de las chicas XD. Si es qué hay por supuesto.**

 **Bueno comente como salió y ahora les responderé sus comentarios.**

 **viruz pirata: Buen cambio de nombre amigo. Solo espero que no me jaques la cuenta XD.**

 **Un annimo: Así es amigo, me inspire mucho en ese manga (sabes que los Link no se puede poner en este sitio, pero reconoci muy bien el Link) y no te preucupes que no todo será exactamente igual. Habrá diferencia en la historia que involucrarán a unos hermanos Loud y más las amigas de Lincoln. **


End file.
